


Open Your Eyes

by TwilightsInferno



Series: Snowbarry Week 2018 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Free day, Very very dorky, Very very fluffy, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightsInferno/pseuds/TwilightsInferno
Summary: Cisco has a special surprise for Barry and Caitlin at their wedding reception.Day 4: Free DaySnowbarry Week 2018





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is something of a song fic so it is *highly* recommended you listen to the song below before you read lol
> 
> Open Your Eyes by Tha Los can be listened to here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3AP-Q91Rc0&ab_channel=ThaLosV
> 
> Just copy and paste the link into your browser, the site won't let me embed it *sigh*

 

_ Clink! Clink! Clink! _

 

Caitlin looked up from her conversation with Barry towards the stage, smiling when she saw Cisco was the one clinking the champagne glass and spoon in his hands to get everyone’s attention before trading them for a microphone from a band member.

“Hey everyone, you may know me, Cisco Ramon, Man-of-Honor, best friend of the bride and groom, genius engineer, and all around mechanical prodigy.”

Caitlin glanced over at Barry and they shared an amused look as he took her hand and beamed at her before they turned their attention back to their best friend on stage.

“And man, there’s so much to say about these two. Much of which I have already covered in my award winning Man-of-Honor speech but there is a few more things like,  _ about damn time. _ ” Cisco gave them a pointed look from the stage. Caitlin giggled into her hand as the intimate reception hall was filled with laughter, Barry bumping his shoulder against hers, “The rest though... I think is better expressed through song. This song specifically is one I’ve had playing in my head on loop watching these two dance around each other for  _ years _ . So I present to you Bobby Caldwell’s  _ Open Your Eyes _ , with a few lyrical modifications to include both your blind asses.”

Another laugh was shared as Caitlin leaned over to Barry and whispered, “Did you know about this?”

He gave her a smile, “Maybe.”

She narrowed her eyes at him playfully, studying his face to see if he was up to anything but he had been wearing that dopey grin with green eyes shining so bright all night. It made it impossible to decipher if he was actually up to something or just giddy, so she settled for fondly rolling her eyes at him and looking away.

“Come on down you two, I want you front and center for this,” Cisco called and they obliged getting up and out from behind the head table, taking their seats in the chairs placed for them on the edge of the dance floor by the catering staff. Barry whispering something to one of them, who nodded before running off.

But before Caitlin could ask Cisco started the band and Barry took her hand again, slowly intertwining their fingers. Then the hall was filled with their friend’s wonderful singing voice as he began his song. Surprising her with how somber it sounded,

  
  


_ “I see you, in a lonely place _

_ How could you be so blind? _

_ You're still regretting the love you left, left behind... _

_ I've seen you go through the changes _

_ Sitting alone each night _

_ Are you expecting to find the love, love that's right?” _

 

Caitlin could instantly see why he picked it. The lyrics sounded so familiar to her old life, the one before Barry finally asked her out, before they knew how the other felt. It was so lonely... but now? She could barely remember what lonely felt like. And then the music picked up just like Barry had her heart. Cisco rocking on his feet to the beat as he sang,

 

_ “Darling, open your eyes _

_ Let me show you the light _

_ Girl, you'll never find a love that's right _

_ Brother, open your eyes _

_ Let me show you the light _

_ Man, you think you're so wise, so wi-i-i-ise...” _

 

Caitlin’s eyes tracked Cisco as he transitioned to the piano on stage while singing the last few notes. So enamored with his performance that she didn’t even notice how Barry had ducked down to retrieve something from under his chair and fiddled with it. That is until her head snapped in his direction when he started to sing, knowing that beautiful voice anywhere, suddenly holding a mic in his hand,

 

_ “There are times, when you'll need someone. I will be by your side.”  _

 

He slowly stood to face her, his hand still holding her’s, and giving it a squeeze as he smiled and sang,

 

_ “I'll take my chances before they pass, pass me by.”  _

 

She blushed as red as his Flash suit while he let her hand slide out of his, fingers ghosting over her palm, as he moved backwards towards the stage to keep serenading her as he went. Looking strikingly handsome in his tux as he did,

 

_ “Oh darlin, there is a light that shiiiines, special for you and me.”  _

 

Barry belted out earning him a few cheers from the crowd as he winked at her. She shook her head smiling at his adorable antics wondering if it was even possible to fall more in love with him than she already was.

 

_ “You need to look at the other side, you'll agree!” _

 

At the break to the chorus he gave her one last smile before he turned and ran across the dance floor. Hopping up on stage to instantly started singing with Cisco, who stood up as he continued to play the piano, tears welling in her eyes as she watched her boys sing together dancing to the beat of their own song. 

 

_ “Darling, open your eyes! _

_ Let me show you the light _

_ You may never find a love that's right!” _

 

Her best friend, practically her brother, her man-of-honor, and her other best friend, the love of her life, her  **husband** looking like they were having the time of their lives up on that stage on the most perfect night.

 

_ “Brother, open your eyes _

_ Let me show you the light _

_ You may never find a love that's right!” _

 

Her life, one she couldn’t even fathom how she was lucky enough to have, couldn’t possibly get any better than this. Her heart about to burst. All the heartache and pain they had endured was gone. Leaving only this moment. 

 

_ “Darling, open your eyes _

_ Let me show you the light _

_ You may never find a love that's right!” _

 

It  **had** been worth it.

 

_ “Brother, open your eyes _

_ Let me show you the light _

_ Man, you think you're so wise _

_ You may never find a love that's riiiiight!” _

 

As Cisco and the band began riffing, Barry set aside his mic and started to play the hype man, leading their guests in claps to the beat. Caitlin gave a watery laugh as she clapped along.

 

_ “Dada, dada dada, dada hmm _

_ Dada, dada dada, dada hmm.” _

_ “Dada dada dada... heeeyyy! Open your eyes!” _

 

Barry suddenly hopped off the stage as the bass dropped while Cisco continued to sing. She watched, biting back an unstoppable grin, as he started waving people onto the dance floor. People quickly followed the groom’s lead and flooded on. Then he began dorkily dancing his way through the crowd back to her, singing along as he did,

 

_ “Let me show you the light _

_ You may never find a love that's right _

_ Darling, open your eyes _

_ Let me show you the light _

_ You may never find a love that's right, that’s right!” _

 

When he finally got to her he took her hands in his and dragged her up from her chair, pulling her in close on the dance floor. Clasping her hand in his and placing the other on her waist as he began swaying with her. Over exaggerating their movements as he tipped them back and forth to the rhythm of the music, rotating them around in a small circle, forcing a laugh to bubble up form her.

“I thought you said you couldn’t dance!” She called over the music, pulling herself closer to him.

He laughed warmly, “I can’t!”

 

_ “Ah, ah, ah, ah ah _

_ Let me show you the liiiight! _

_ That's right, that’s right! _

_ Open your-- ooooh oh oh _

_ Let me show you the light!” _

_ “Girl, you think you're so wise, so wi-i-i-isssee...” _

 

He slowly dipped her as the last note faded out, secure in his arms as he brought her back up. Pulling her close, touching his forehead to her’s and they smiled. Their bubble only broken by the cheer of the crowd, joining in the applause as Cisco took his bow.

“To the bride and groom!” Cisco called and the crowd cheered again. Caitlin laughed as she buried her head into Barry’s chest, his arms pulling her closer as she hid her redding face. Feeling Barry’s chuckle rumble through him and her ears picked up on the clinking of silverware against glass. Their guests begging them for a kiss.

She peered up at Barry, who was beaming up to his eyes, looking down at her as they glinted with more admiration than she thought possible, crinkling lovingly around the edges. Deepening those already prominent laugh lines she adored. And she knew if she had a mirror she’d look the same as she stared back with the same love and devotion he gave her. 

“So what do you say, Dr. Allen-Snow? Should we give the people what they want?” He asked cheekily, but the softness in his gaze never wavered.

She bit at her bottom lip shyly as she rolled her eyes at him. But before he could ask again she took his face in her hands and leaned up. Kissing him much to the cheers of the crowd, yet she barely heard a thing. Lost in everything that was Barry Allen. A science nerd, a genius, a kind heart, a quick temper, a poor listener, a youthful spirit and sensitive soul, a superhero with and without the mask, a friend, the one who kept her in check, and now most importantly... her husband.

 

_ Finally. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real song fic or any fic to really include music in this way so here's hoping I didn't butcher it lol It just came to me when I was listening to the song and had to write it. I hope you all enjoyed and are having a great Snowbarry week!


End file.
